Alias: Mr Pervert
by BlueBellIceCream
Summary: "A pervert? Sure, I'm a pervert, but that's like a pot calling the kettle black. I think we both know who the pervert in bed is." he looked pointedly at Levi and smirked. ErenxLevi. YAOI. BOYXBOY. Rated M for sexual content.


_**Hi~!**_

_**This ErenxLevi fanfic was thought up and made entirely on my new TI-nspire cx calculator during geometry class, chemistry class and two off-periods! LIKE A BOSS! XDD**_

**_Think about it...writing yaoi in school on a calculator. Awesome, right?!_**

**_Anyways, due to a suggestion from Sesi and Siku Braginskaya, I decided to changed "Rivaille," which I'm more used to, to "Levi" for this fic. Tell me what you think!_**

**_Thanks for reading, and I hope you leave a review! :D_**

**_~BlueBell_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan._**

* * *

Eren took a deep breath.

He really shouldn't be so nervous. They were both male, after all. Sharing a shower with other teammates was something he did all the time. Heck, he even showered with Mikasa from time to time! It's not like either of them really minded; they were family.

However, just the thought of his corporal standing on the other side of the bathroom door, naked, with water running down his taught, muscular body was enough to send shivers down Eren's spine, creating an uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

Eren inhaled again and placed his hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it.

The door squeaked open.

"Corporal Levi? You called me?" he called cautiously.

The shower curtain was pulled open, revealing the corporal, dripping wet from head to toe, looking unbelievably.

Eren stared, the uncomfortableness in his pants quickly turning into a harsh pain.

"Eren?!" Levi said, looking quite ticked off, "What are you doing here?! I never told you to come looking for me all the way to the bathroom!"

Eren frowned, deciding he had to do something about the swollen member in his trousers. "But Levi, you told me to come by your room tonight but you didn't answer my knock, and you weren't in your room," he told his corporal, "I heard the shower running, and you should know that I wouldn't be able to resist catching you naked and defenseless, Levi."

The supposedly defenseless man reddened at Eren's last sentence and proceeded to kick him in the stomach.

"Defenseless, you say?" Levi spat, "Yeah, right. And catching me naked? Seriously? You're a pervert!"

Now on the floor, Eren had a beautiful view looking up at Levi. Eren stood up, wincing in pain from his ever-growing erection and the kick to the stomach, and brushed himself off.

"A pervert? Sure, I'm a pervert, but that's like a pot calling the kettle black. I think we both know who the pervert in bed is." he looked pointedly at Levi and smirked.

The latter's blush deepened. "Wha-?!"

Levi's protest was cut off by Eren's lips crashing on top of his own. He could feel the younger man's teeth through the kiss, but soon it softened. They enveloped Levi's lips in a sweetness that made his thoughts go haywire.

Levi was roughly pushed against the cold wall, and he was suddenly aware of his nakedness. Thoroughly exploring every part of his lover's mouth, Eren scraped a quiet moan out of Levi. A calloused hand slid up his side. Sensing the smaller man tense at the touch, Eren pulled him closer, pressing their chests together.

He nuzzled his face against Levi's neck. Gently nipping the base, he whispered, "Let me hear all those naughty, lewd, perverted sounds you make when I thrust into you, Levi. Feel me...scream for me!"

Instantly, Eren felt heat radiate from Levi's face.

Surprisingly, he didn't get the usual pointed remark of, "Know your place, Jaeger, or I'll kick you in parts titans don't have!"

Instead, Levi grabbed both sides of Eren's face and pulled him close. "You want me to to feel you, moan for you and scream for you? Then make me." he whispered, with a smirk.

* * *

**_To be continued...*insert JAWS music*_**

_**So, as I said in the beginning, due to a suggestion, I tried changing my usual, lovable "Rivaille" to "Levi." **_

_**Opinions? Please, please, PLEASE tell me in the reviews! XD**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~BlueBell**_


End file.
